


An Angel and His Flower

by The_LupercalXVI



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aasimar, Aggression, Barovia, Consent, Curse of Strahd, Dungeons and Dragons Campaign, Erotic, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Genasi, Gentle Sex, Gift Work, Heterosexual, Original Characters - Freeform, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Threats, cart, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_LupercalXVI/pseuds/The_LupercalXVI
Summary: After an evening with his vampire sire, Strahd von Zarovich, and some other rather odd events, Horus the bard-paladin and his druid friend, Primrose, take a journey back to meet with the rest of the group. But after an interrogation gone wrong(?) they find themselves more connected than they expected.
Relationships: Horus Lathander/Primrose Wayfarer
Kudos: 3





	An Angel and His Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameMochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMochi/gifts).



Having left Ravenloft, Primrose at his side and Strahd’s gentle kiss on his forehead, Horus was able to shake the uneasy feelings about Rahadin and focus on the warmth he felt from his most recent meal. He was getting better at not spilling blood all over everywhere, but to say it was a struggle not to completely drain the person feeding him would be an outright lie. And while lying was one of his stronger skills, Horus knew better than to lie to himself.

The initial part of the ride went smooth. The conversation between the two had been light, somewhat playful, and Zeke had joined in with Horus’s singing a couple of times to keep the mood warm. When they reached an area outside the Ol’ Bonegrinder, Horus and Primrose decided to take a night of rest. That was when the idea first occurred to him; if he ate from someone he loved and trusted just once a day, someone who could push him away if he started taking too much, then he could temper his self-control. But he had to ask. And instead of asking, he curled up beside Primrose, gently easing a wing around her, then an arm, and gently placed his head on her shoulder before falling asleep. He was uneasy, though. He felt  _ something _ looking at them from somewhere else. A gaze that Horus did not like.

And Horus  _ knew _ something was truly wrong when he woke and the scent of Primrose wasn’t like freshly cut lavender, but instead more like a dusty, wilted bouquet. That and he woke before her. From their adventures so far, he had  _ always _ been the last one to rise from sleep. Horus ran a gentle hand through her long, flowing red hair, leaning close to her neck before kissing it. Still, she did not stir. The temptation to eat cut into his willpower as he licked her cheek. Primrose was asleep. He could eat her. He could devour her; he could kill her and blame it on someone else. But he felt her heartbeat, and Horus knew that no matter how uneasy he felt about what was going on with her, he did not want her to come to harm. Instead, he wanted to know more about her. Taste her...but in a different way.

He found his lips pressed against hers, though she still slept. He pushed his tongue forward, gently into her mouth, and ran it over her teeth. A chill went down his back as his wings fluttered excitedly. Then he felt her stirring and quickly returned to the front of the cart, hoping his taste was a pleasant experience on her lips, even if she didn’t know where it came from. Hopefully he could convince her to let him taste more of her.

“Horus…” Primrose muttered, sitting up. She stretched before looking at him, and he turned towards her. 

“You seem different, Prim. Are you certain nothing happened to you in Ravenloft?” he asked. He then helped Zeke into the cart and began getting the reins ready for their adventure back to the winery. Primrose, however, was quiet. And this alarmed Horus enough that he turned around and dropped the reins.

“You’re not certain.”

“I am, Horus. I just talked to Rahadin. There was nothing more to it,” she said. It was the second time they’d had this roundabout questioning, but it wasn’t in Horus’s nature to give up easily. On  _ anything. _ Combined with the fact that he could smell something off about her, Horus determined he would interrogate Primrose more...directly. With much to lose from dishonesty, and much to gain from her being honest. 

“And I don’t believe that. Why would he talk to you in secrecy? Why would he not just talk to you as always? I could  _ tell _ something was off about the magic he emitted. I couldn’t tell what, but you’re going to tell me  _ exactly  _ what happened, or I’m going to eat you alive. Is that what you want, Prim? To be devoured by your friend?”

Primrose looked at him nervously, then looked away. “I told you what happened, Horus. He questioned me about who I was, where I was from, all of that. I don’t know why he was different.”

Horus growled low in his throat, then climbed back and pinned Primrose to the bottom of the cart. “And  _ nothing _ else happened?” he snarled, fangs visible. Smaller and less impressive than an elder vampire, but still impressive enough to instill fear into someone less interested in being bitten. And the way she trembled, Horus could tell she took his threats seriously. Fortunately for them both, he was well fed.

“Horus, if anything else happened I don’t know about it!” Primrose shouted. Zeke whined from the front of the cart, and slowly Horus let out a small sigh.

“I’m still going to eat you, Prim...just not in the way you’re thinking,” Horus said. He began to remove her shirt, taking his time in case she refused. He wasn’t a rapist. If she said no, he’d stop. And he intended to give her plenty of time to say no.

“...are you...saying that you’re going to eat me out? Are you not gay?”

“I’m not gay, and I’m not just saying that to deny that I like men. I like both. But you keep that to yourself, would you?”

Primrose giggled, and started working to help Horus remove his own clothes. “I think it’s amusing how you deny it, but what if Strahd shows up to you doing me?”

“I’ll think of an excuse should that happen, but for now let’s focus on the moment,” Horus grumbled. Before he could finish removing her lower armor, he found their lips pressed together and her tongue running over his fangs. His cock immediately hardened and pushed forward, desperate to continue the game between them.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Primrose teased as she squeezed his member through his leather pants. Horus gasped, then growled.

“You’ll get to feel just how eager I am shortly,” he said, pushing her down again and shoving his pants down. His length stood fully, a rather large shaft for such a short man. He grinned as Primrose’s eyes widened at the size, then began rubbing her clit with two fingers. It became clear very quickly that he was not a virgin, nor was he uneducated on how to please a partner. He wasn’t sure if she’d ask questions about it or not, but he would either deflect or answer them as needed to keep the mood high.

“I didn’t expect you to be so - mmm, Horus, you’ve done this a lot, haven’t you…”

“I had to make gold somehow, didn’t I?” he teased as he squeezed her clit a moment before licking her chest. Horus then pressed his teeth against her skin as he slid his finger inside. Primrose whimpered slightly, and her body shivered as he began to gently slide in and out.

“If it hurts, or if you want me to stop, Prim, please tell me.”

“If you stop, I’m going to be the one to force holy water down your throat, damn you,” she replied, voice thicker with her native accent. Horus chuckled slightly as he kept thrusting with his fingers, then inhaled sharply as her hand wrapped around his cock.

“If you want preferences on how to give me a handjob, I prefer your focus to be at the base...my tip is less sensitive because of reasons I’d rather not discuss,” Horus mumbled, continuing to lick down her chest until he reached her breasts. Primrose nodded silently, her breaths staggered and shuddering as she began stroking Horus’s length, taking care to keep attention on his base and balls. He groaned into her skin as he licked, then began sucking her left nipple gently, carefully avoiding biting.

“Oh,  _ Ry’mikka _ , Horus, that feels  _ so _ good, how do you know how to make me so happy?”

“I…” Horus paused, precum leaking from his shaft and he smiled as he moved to her right nipple, giving it the same attention as the left before releasing and kissing her chin. “I have spent a lot of my life learning to read people. And I care about you, so I’ve taken efforts to learn you more than others here in Barovia.” He pushed a second finger into her opening, gently stretching her as he licked her cheek. Again she gasped, her inner walls quivering for his touch. He would be able to put his cock inside, soon, but he wanted her to be wet and ready. Horus wasn’t ignorant of his large size being uncomfortable if he moved prematurely. Patience was a virtue to an endowed man in sexual endeavors. 

Primrose stiffened, and Horus gently removed his fingers, licking them. He was pleasantly surprised that he could still taste her fluids, having expected his turn into vampire to mean that he would only taste blood for the rest of eternity. She was gently salty, with a tang and aftertaste of something almost sweet. Horus couldn’t think directly of a flower it reminded him of aside from a honeysuckle, but his mind was now focused on pleasing her with his tongue.

“You’ll have to let go, now,” he whispered in her ear. “I threatened to eat you, and I intend to keep that promise.”

“And you’re so damned loyal to your oaths,” Primrose whispered, releasing his shaft and watching him move his face between her legs.

“Painfully so, sometimes,” Horus said, looking at her over her toned abdomen. “But in this case, I like to call it the icing on the cake.”

Before she could respond, Horus pressed his lips on her opening and pushed his tongue into her nether, licking in circles as he judged her responses. It wasn’t hard for him to find her sweet spot, and he took note of it. Horus flicked his tongue over that spot every few seconds, relishing her body’s tensing and her breath catching when he did. He continued to rub her clit, but focused on his mouth play more to make sure she was ready for his entrance. Primrose’s moisture was increasing, and her opening threatened to gush with every flick of his tongue.

“Good,” he breathed gently onto her clit as he pulled back. “I think we’re ready to go the rest of the way. If you still want,” Horus said.

“If you don’t stop looking for a way to edge me, Horus Lathander, I’m going to tie you to the cart and suck you dry!”

“Mmm, I’m tempted to see if  _ you _ are loyal to your oaths if you’re going to talk like that, Prim,” Horus teased. He then lined himself up and pushed in. Primrose gasped, but pleasantly so as her hands grabbed his shoulders. Horus smiled down at her, the runes on his face gently glowing a soft pink as he began thrusting slowly. Steadily, he sped up, careful to hit that one spot every time he pushed in or pulled out. Periodically, he would change pace in order to make sure Primrose got the most out of the stimulation. He also massaged her clit to make sure every thrust was accompanied by equal pleasure outside.

Sixteen minutes passed before Primrose’s back arched and her nether clenched around Horus’s shaft. Horus’s wings also fluttered violently, his own orgasm determined to happen simultaneously with hers.

“Light damn you, Primrose!” Horus gasped as he came inside her. Primrose was too busy trying to catch her breath to yell back, her insides warm with his sticky fluids. They stared at each other a long while as the moment of intimacy passed, and the chill of Barovia’s nights caught their naked skin. Horus leaned down and kissed Primrose again, gently tugging a blanket over them.

“You still haven’t told me what happened between you and Rahadin. And while I’ll let it go for now, I do hope that my actions just now proved to you how much I care, okay?” Horus said, nuzzling under her chin and relaxing himself and his wings over them.

“You really are a complicated man, Horus,” Primrose whispered, her arms wrapped around his back. She could feel his countless scars, but said nothing, just as he’d said nothing when his hands traced the burn scar on her back. There was a quiet sadness between them, as though they’d left too much unsaid, or too many questions unasked, but with the threat of Azalin looming nearer than Horus knew, they would remain unmentioned for now.

“Horus,” Primrose whispered, running her hands through the thick curls he had. Horus looked up at her, red eyes gentle as he kissed her lips one more time.

“We can worry about it all later. Right now, let’s just pretend everything is okay. Because right now, it feels close enough to pretend.”

He smiled, then leaned back on her chest and listened to her heartbeat, inhaling her precious scent and noticing it was back to that of a field of sun-warmed wildflowers. As her heartbeat slowed, he relaxed, gently squeezing her hands and allowing himself to sleep.

_ Right now, it does feel close enough to pretend everything is okay. Thank you, Primrose. Whatever may come, thank you. I will cherish this until I die. I hope the same for you. _


End file.
